My Immortal
by Loki's bride
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! it's 1968 and Lucius Malfoy is in third year when a new student comes to Hogwarts and she has a big secret. I'm not that great at writing summaries so I'm just going to leave it there.
1. The New Student

**BEFORE YOU READ!:**

**You just need to know the distinction between wizards/witches, sorcerers/sorceress, and warlocks:**

**witch/wizard: human with magical abilities; needs wand, some wandless; needs to say incantation while preforming spells**

**sorcerer/sorceress: being with elvish magic (magic in its purest form); wandless; no incantation needed**

**warlock: wizard with a tiny bit of sorcery; wandless; needs incantation**

Lucius looked up from his parchment as a girl wearing a Slytherin uniform walked into the classroom with the headmaster. Professor Slughorn walked over to the pair. The girl waited patiently as the two older men spoke in hushed tones. When Dumbledore left, Slughorn turned on his heel and looked around the room until he caught Lucius' eye. He motioned for the blonde to come join him and the girl.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Aurora Saelrien, she'll be attending Hogwarts from now on and I'd like you to help her feel welcome and show her around. The sorting hat has placed her in Slytherin which is why I'd like you to do it."

"Yes Professor."

Aurora nodded in Lucius' direction and he in hers before he led her to the seat next to his.

"We're working on the Draught of Living Death," he said, "do you need me to give you the directions?"

she looked up and shook her head, "No, its fine."

Without even opening her textbook, Aurora set to work on the potion. As Lucius watched her he noticed her do a few things differently than the book said, like stirring the potion clockwise once after the seven counter-clockwise stirs. Her hands moved gracefully as she added the ingredients to her draught. He quickly finished his own potion and resumed watching her hands as they sliced, measured, and peeled. He became so entranced by her movements that he almost didn't realise Slughorn walking over to inspect his draught.

Lucius looked around as his potion was being tested. Everyone else's, including his own, had failed either by releasing steam that frizzed the closest girls hair, or by doing nothing at all.

Finally professor Slughorn came to a stop in front of Aurora, glancing curiously at her closed textbook. He dropped a small leaf into her cauldron and Lucius couldn't help but lean over to get a better look at it. At first, nothing happened. Then, to both Slughorn and Lucius' surprise the leaf began to disintegrate and after a few seconds it had been totally dissolved into the potion.

The two wizards were still staring at the cauldron, dumbfounded, when the bell rang. Since Lucius was going to be showing her around they shared the same schedule and classes. Lucius had a free period next and decided to show her around the grounds. He waited while she gathered her books, quills, and parchment into her unusually small bag. She must have seen him staring at the bag because she gave a little chuckle that caused him to look up at her.

"Expansion charm" she explained in a soft voice, giving him a little smile.

Lucius smirked, "Clever."

She smirked back, "Convenient," she countered as she stood up and walked to the door and waited for him.

"That too," Lucius muttered to himself as he followed her out the door. On his way out, he decided he might like Aurora.

Once they were in the hallway Aurora turned to him, "So, where to?"

"Well, I have a free period next so I figured I could show you the grounds."

She smiled, "Sounds great."

While they were walking Lucius actually _looked_ at Aurora for the first time. The main thing that stood out was her hair. She had heavy fringe bangs that touched her lashes, the tips ended just below her waist, and it was jet black except for one thing: dark violet highlights running throughout her her hair. That detail had been lost to him while in the dimly lit classroom. There it had just looked like black waves, but in the sun the purple stood out prominently against the ebony tresses. The second thing he noticed were her eyes. They were golden brown, like firewhiskey, but when she was facing the sun little flecks of green and gold appeared. Her huge eyes were highlighted by heavy black eye-liner that made her olive toned skin appear paler. This was a little shocking to Lucius. Not a lot of thirteen-year-old girls wore make up in the late sixties, well, not _that_ much anyway. Aside from the eye-liner and and a little gloss on her plump pink lips she didn't wear any more make up.

"So where are you from exactly?" he asked her when they got to the lake.

She hesitated, "Wales, near Cardiff. You?"

"Wiltshire."

"By Stonehenge?" she asked, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Precisely" Lucius replied with a nod.

"Aurora?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you start Hogwarts now? I've never heard of someone starting so late and Slughorn didn't say anything about you being an exchange student."

She looked down, lost in thought for a moment. "Because I'm only half witch. My father is a sorcerer through and through. Because of that I didn't display _uncontrollable _magic until this last summer. Sure I had a few accidents when I was two, but after that I was able to control it. Over the summer my hormones started to interfere with my magic and the ministry told me that I _had_ to start attending Hogwarts and using a wand."

"But I thought sorcerers only existed in the second realm."

"They do," Aurora said with a sigh, "I'm _originally_ from the other realm but another war broke out and my father sent me here for protection."

"Oh, then why did you say you were from Wales?"

"I _was_ living there with my twin brother Eoin, and my two uncles Lorcan and Bartholomew."

"Oh," was all he said. Then a question formed in his mind. "How did you make that draught? That's sixth year work, Slughorn was just seeing how well we could follow directions."

Aurora blushed a little, "My uncles are potions masters. Uncle Lorcan was a potions professor. They've been encouraging my brother and I to study potions for as long as I can remember. Plus, I've always been good at it, I even corrected a few potions books. You'd be surprised how inaccurate some of those instructions are."

Lucius gave a low chuckle. "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Aurora asked, clearly confused.

Lucius gaped at her before regaining his composure. "You've _never_ heard about Christmas?"

Aurora gave him a wry smile, "I'm from another realm, remember?"

"O, right." he murmured, looking down.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "Its when families get together and give each other gifts."

"Sounds awful." she said.

This took Lucius by surprise, "What's better than families getting together and receiving gifts?"

"Well, for one I don't know about you but for me family get- togethers are miserable unless there's a bottle of cognac in your hand, which in the wrong hand, is the reason for the gathering being miserable in the first place." she stopped to compose her thoughts, "And two, sure you receive gifts, but the people who gave them to you did it out of custom, not because they wanted to."

"Huh, I never thought about it like that. So, is this your first time learning about Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no, my mother came here when she was a child, she was in Slytherin as well."

"Who is she?" he asked, wondering if he had heard of the family.

"Her name was Ariana Rasmussen. She came from a prominent Icelandic family." She said, a bit proudly.

"So she's from this realm then."

"_Was_ yes. She died when I was four." Aurora said plainly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have heard of the Rasmussen family though, they're said to be extremely powerful.

"Yes, my uncles are proof of that."

"And you're not?"

"Well I'm half sorceress, of course I'm powerful." she said with a smirk.

Before Lucius could respond the bell rang indicating it was time to get to the next class. They walked back to the school and he showed her how to get to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. On the way he humoured her with the story of the curse of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position.

As they talked Lucius they had a lot in common, including a dry sense of humour. She actually made him laugh, which is no small feat when it came to Malfoy men.

Lucius wasn't surprised at all when she excelled at the DADA lesson. That day they were duelling and when she got up against a Gryffindor boy she took him out in three simple spells. Lucius would never forget the look on his face when she put him in a full body bind. She had became a favourite of two professors in less than a day. Lucius Malfoy had also taken a liking to the little sorceress by the end of the day.

**A/N**

**Well what do you think?**


	2. Kat

Over the weeks Lucius and Aurora became inseparable. Aurora enjoyed being able to tell someone about her life. She spent hours fascinating the young wizard with stories of the other realm. Everything was going well until Aurora started acting strange at the end of the month.

"Calm down!" Lucius urged the pacing sorceress. They had gone into the room of requirements to study when she started fidgeting nervously.

"I can't!" she shouted back at him.

"For Merlin's sake why not?"

she stopped, got a strange look in her eye, and fell on her knees sobbing. Lucius looked around, not sure what to do about the crying witch in front of him. He was glad they were in a room where no one could enter and see this or press their ear to the door and hear this. After about ten seconds he dropped down next to her and held her small shaking frame to his own.

"My- my brother-" her failed attempt at speaking was cut short by a series of racking sobs.

"Shhh" he said soothingly while stroking her hair.

When she finally calmed down enough she another, more successful go at talking. "Its my brother Eoin. When we were younger, we were walking through a forest, hunting, with our friend Ortherion and we were attacked by a pack of wolves. At least that's what I thought they were before I got a closer look of a dead one after the fight. I was able to kill one of them and the rest just took off.

"When I got closer I lifted one droopy eyelid and I immediately knew these weren't normal wolves. I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the bright full moon shining down on us. I looked around for my brother and Ortherion and I finally found them huddled in some underbrush. They were both bitten. Badly. Now they're both werewolves. And its all my fault!"

With that she burst into tears again. Lucius pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest and began crying even harder than before. He went back to stroking her hair again, running his fingers through the black and violet waves.

"Aurora, its _not_ your fault. If he couldn't protect himself, than its his fault he's a werewolf."

she looked up at him with her big whiskey coloured eyes. "If we were talking about anyone else, I would agree with you. But this is my _brother_ we're discussing here. I've always been a little stronger than him and I should have been able to protect _both_ of them."

She realised that she was too exhausted to cry again so she resigned herself to just leaning against Lucius once more. Noticing a rather large couch appear in the corner of the room he picked up the drowsy witch and carried her to it, gently placing her on it once he got there. By the time she was on the couch she was fast asleep. Lucius brushed her bangs off her forehead. He stopped and looked at her while she slept. Her face looked so angelic in the exhausted slumber that took over her. She look so peaceful, unlike when she was awake and panicking. He got up and collapsed on the opposite end of the couch, falling asleep as well. Both were oblivious to the figure that had slipped into the room.

Lucius woke up the next morning with a very unconscious Aurora in his arms. _That's strange, _he thought, _I could have sworn we fell asleep on different ends of the couch. _A few seconds later, the girl in his arms yawned and stretched before freezing up at the feeling of a body, Lucius' body to be exact. She shot off the couch at blinding speed and looked anywhere Lucius wasn't in her line of vision. He smirked when he noticed she was blushing furiously (yes, even in third year Lucius was and arrogant bastard... hot, but a bastard nonetheless).

"Well, well, well. Looks like the two lovebirds finally woke up." said a voice from the other side of the room.

Lucius sprung up off the couch and pointed his wand in the direction of the voice. To his surprise it was a girl who looked very much like Aurora, same pouty pink lips, Kohl lined eyes, and piercing gaze. She had shorter hair, but it was the same black as Aurora's. It was just below her shoulders and had a single white lock of hair that framed her pale face. Her eyes were an icy blue and her body was as small and lithe as Aurora's. When she walked she moved as gracefully as Aurora. It was as if they just naturally commanded respect.

"Kat!" Aurora shouted as she ran over to the other witch and embraced her.

Kat laughed and hugged Aurora back, "Hey Rory!"`

Lucius stood there dumbfounded (which isn't a normal occurrence for a Malfoy). "Wait, you know each other?"

Aurora smiled. It was so nice to see her best friend again after all those lonely months apart. "Yes, we do know each other. She's my cousin, and she lives just down the street from my uncle's home in Cardiff. And don't even _think _about starting with the 'lovebirds' thing Kat." she said giving Kat her death glare, "Lucius and I are just friends." She was glad it was a Saturday, it would take a while for these two to get used to each other.

Kat threw her hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your own school" Aurora asked jokingly.

"Yes but I _had _to get out of there! What were my parents thinking, sending me to that bloody school?"

Aurora smirked, "That you would turn into a lovely, proper young woman that obeyed their every demand and flirted with proper boys and not ones that ran around barefoot protesting against society."

"HA! Good luck with that! But seriously, can you imagine me," Kat gestured to herself, "trapped in a building full of pampered, prissy French bitches?"

"Yes, and I must admit, its a rather amusing image," Aurora said, still smirking.

Judging by the uniform Kat was wearing and her very colourful description of the school Lucius guessed she was referring to Beauxbatons Academy.

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed, "Where are my manners? Lucius, this is Kat Saelrien. Kat, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius nodded and gave a tight smile while Kat gave a casual wave. Aurora rolled her eyes at her friend and cousin's stubbornness.

"Rory, can I borrow a shirt and jeans, I can't spend another minute in this ridiculous uniform."

"Yeah," Aurora said, then muttered so only Kat heard, "And _please_ don't mention us being you-know-whats."

"You got it, _you highness_" Kat replied giving Aurora a mocking bow.

"Quiet!" she hissed venomously. "He doesn't know about that either!"

"Oh, sorry Rory" she said, genuinely sorry.

Lucius eyed the two suspiciously. There was something Aurora wasn't telling him and he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

Once everyone had changed into more casual clothes they all headed out to Hogsmeade. Aurora was trying her best to include both of her friends in one conversation. Surprisingly, it worked out quite nicely.

"So Aurora, are you happy you're in Slytherin and not Gryffindor?" Kat asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I would hate to be sorted into a house known for bravery!" she said a bit haughtily.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"Because bravery is just a glorified form of stupidity," she said bluntly.

Lucius smirked, he was starting to like Aurora more and more each day, as a friend of course.

"Oh, by the way, Eoin said hi." Kat said, biting her thumbnail.

"Stop biting! And when did you see Eoin?"

Kat took her thumb out of her mouth. "He and his friends decided to pay the Beauxbatons whores a visit."

Aurora laughed and Lucius smirked, that pretty much summed up what the girls who went to Beauxbatons did on their weekends.

"Oh Rory, do you think Hogwarts would accept me as a transfer student?" Kat asked in exaggerated desperation.

Aurora laughed, "Fat chance, the only reason they let me in is because of my father."

Lucius gave her a questioning look but Aurora waved it off.

The trio made their way into the Hog's Head and sat down at an empty table close to the back. Aurora shrugged off her thigh length white trench coat, called the waitress over and ordered butterbeers for everyone.

"What happened to firewhiskey Rory?" Kat teased.

"I don't know how things are in France, Kat, but here in England its illegal to sell firewhiskey to minors."

Aurora looked over at Lucius who had an eyebrow raised, "What? My uncles brew it, I was bound to start drinking it sooner or later."

"Their scotch is pretty damn good too," Kat added.

"Of course it is, it has to be to go for a hundred galleons a bottle," Aurora said, calling the waitress over when Lucius gave her a disbelieving look.

"What can I get you?" the waitress said with a kind smile.

"Can you tell me how much a bottle of Lorcan and Bartholomew scotch goes for?"

"One hundred galleons, although I think your a bit young to be drinking, especially that particular scotch."

"I just needed a price, thank you for the advice though," Aurora said sweetly, but with a little venom at the latter part of the statement.

The waitress walked away and Aurora gave Lucius a triumphant smirk. Lucius figured his father probably had a bottle of it at home (the Malfoys _do_ have expensive taste) and he'd have to try it if it's good enough to pay _that_ much for.

Lucius watched as the two girls chatted excitedly. He decided that he would try to stay out of the conversation unless directly spoken to. From what he understood they hadn't seen each other in a while and he thought it best to let the two catch up.

After a few rounds of butterbeer the three decided to call it a day. Aurora successfully persuaded a very reluctant Kat to go back to Beauxbatons before someone realised she was gone. They walked back to the room of requirements so Kat could use the vanishing cabinet. When she was gone Aurora turned to Lucius.

"I'm sorry if I left you out a bit, I tried to include you, but we haven't seen each other for a really long time, especially since I spent this summer in the second realm and-"

Lucius cut her off, "Aurora _calm down_, I don't mind, really. In fact, I was _purposely _staying out of the conversation. I knew you two would want to catch up so I let you."

Aurora surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. She pulled back and blushed when she realised what she did. "I- erm- thank you Lucius, that means a lot."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "Stay here, there's something I want to show you."

**reviews _please_. :)**


	3. Illusions

Lucius waited patiently until Aurora came back. When she did she had traded her boots for bear feet and had a dress on that looked like it was made in the middle ages. He arched a brow and tried to speak but she held up a hand indicating that is wasn't the time to talk. When she put her hand down a colourful bird hovered where it used to be. It fluttered over to Lucius and then vanished in a cloud of shimmery smoke which morphed into a small kitten.

"You're an illusionist?" he asked, eyebrow still raised.

Aurora smiled and nodded. With out warning she began twirling and doing intricate hand gestures and streams of multicoloured light flowed from her dress and hands, mimicking their movements.

"Aurora Saelrien, there hasn't been a single dull moment with you since we met."

she smiled, "And there never will be."

for the next few hours she told him tale after tale of the second realms history and children's stories told there, providing visuals with her detailed illusions. For once in his life, Lucius was actually in awe of someone outside his family, much less realm. He watched her hands, those same hands that mesmerised him all those weeks ago in potions. They moved with such race and elegance through the air, creating images ranging from something as simple as a face, to something as complex as a forest. Once, she even made flower bearing vines crawl up from the floor and cover the walls and ceiling. Orange,violet, and turquoise flowers burst open and glowed. It had to be the most magical thing he had ever seen.

The next day Aurora and Lucius woke up on the couch again (to Aurora's relief on opposite sides of the couch. Although her foot was resting on his lap and she could swear she felt... never mind). The made their way to the Slytherin dorms and changed into fresh clothes. As soon as Lucius walked into the common room and saw Aurora waiting for him (how she dressed that faster than him he never figured out) she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the library. As soon as the bibliophile got her hands on a satisfactory book they walked out to the tree by the lake.

Lucius leaned against the tree and watched the giant squid glide lazily through the water. He looked down at Aurora. She was full absorbed in her book and began twirling locks of hair around her nimble fingers. She started biting her thumb after a couple of minutes and Lucius guessed the book was getting interesting. He smirked when he thought about just how exciting the book was. Suddenly a small bird appeared out of nowhere and flew around Lucius' head. It startled Lucius but it didn't faze Aurora one bit. Normally Lucius would have let it go but after last night, and the fact that the bird looked a little out of place in Britain he decided to take a closer look at it. He stepped forward and found what he was looking for, when the bird moved a light trail of shimmery smoke followed it. Lucius cleared his throat and pointed at the strange bird when Aurora's head shot up from the book.

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing a little, "I didn't even realise I was doing it."

Lucius smiled and waved it off. Aurora concentrated on the illusion and it exploded into a cloud of the same glittery dust that had been trailing it moments ago.

"So, where did you get that dress?" Lucius asked when Aurora placed a feather in the book and closed it.

"the other realm." she said, looking somewhere beyond the lake. She looked up at Lucius when he remained silent.

He held out his hand, "Come," he said.

She took his hand, a bit confused considering she was usually the one who initiated physical contact, and allowed herself to be pulled up. He kept her hand in his as he led her into the school and down a series of winding corridors until they reached the astronomy tower.

"Lucius, what's this all about?" Aurora asked, still hopeless confused.

"I know you're keeping something from me. I understand that there will be some things you may not want to tell me right away, but I have the feeling that this is something big, something that I _need _to be aware of."

Aurora looked down as if the ground suddenly became a hundred times more interesting and took a deep breath. "Okay, there is some stuff I haven't told you, and you're right, it is something you should know. Actually, there's two things, but I'm going to wait to tell you the second, it would freak you out two much."

"Okay," he said, "what's the first one then?"

"You know how in the second realm there's dwarves, hobbits, elves, humans and other various magical beings?"

Lucius nodded and she continued, "Well, sorcery came first from the elves, in fact it was their gift to the humans as a peace offering of sorts. Well, my father happens to be one, an elf I mean." she held up her hand when Lucius opened his mouth to say something, "Wait, there's more. He's the king of a kingdom called Sendär. And to top it all off, I'm the only one who is still eligible for the throne seeing as my father disowned my two older brothers and Eoin's a werewolf, so its not safe fro him to rule.

Lucius leaned against the wall, trying to take it all in. He had never been friends with a princess before, actually he had never _met_ a princess before Aurora, and even then he didn't _know_ she was a princess before now. Finally he decided that he wouldn't let this affect their friendship. She probably didn't tell him because she thought he'd treat her differently.

"Does Dumbledore know?" he asked.

Aurora nodded, "Of course, all of the professors do. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Lucius shook his head and held a hand up, "Its fine, Aurora, I understand why you didn't say anything."

For the second time in two days she threw her arms around it. Lucius laughed and hugged her back.

"Your way to emotional for a Slytherin, you know that?"

The princess laughed and hit his arm, only to hug him _again_. "Thank you, again, for understanding."

The blonde smiled down at the doe- eyed sorceress, "Any time. Now, what's that second thing you're keeping from me?"

Aurora rolled her eyes at him, "You're not ready for that, _trust_ me."

But Lucius was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't give up _that_ easily, "C'mon, _pleeeease_?"

(**I know, Lucius, using that contraction. But in his defence he **_**was**_** in third year)**

Aurora sighed realising that if she didn't tell him now she'd be hearing about it for the rest of the year. "Well, its more _showing_ than _telling_."

"So show me."

"Fine." her pupils dilated before her irises turned the same violet colour as the streaks in her hair, except they had little flickers of hot pink and red in them. She smiled and her incisors lengthened and sharpened until they looked like full blown fangs.

She turned on her heel and walked away smirking leaving a sputtering Lucius Malfoy in her wake. And he thought she wasn't Slytherin enough.

Lucius caught up with her later that day.

"So you're a _vampire_?" he asked.

"Wow, it finally registered," she said sarcastically, giving him a smirk that would put his father to shame.

"Well it was a lot to take in!" he said defensively.

"Oh calm down its not like I'm going to eat you... _yet_" she said with a deviously innocent smile.

Lucius laughed as well, but his face looked pale all of a sudden, "Which brings me to my next question. Why haven't you tried to eat me?"

"How can you be so sure haven't already? I could have gotten up in the middle of the night and feasted on your blood." she grinned, an evil glint in her eye.

"Please tell me your joking," pleaded one _very_ pale Lucius.

"Will you relax? Of _course_ I'm joking. If I had an insatiable blood-lust I wouldn't have even been allowed on the _grounds_ of Hogwarts. I'm a non-cursed vamp, so is Kat."

The colour in his face finally returned. "Is that why you can be in the sun?"

"Yep, and I don't _have _ to drink blood, I usually only do if I need a little extra energy or strength, and when I do its animal blood, not human."

"So you're immortal?"

"Well, I was before, since I'm half elf, but yes, I'm immortal."

"And you're...dead?"

"Yeah, and its not that bad, its like this: you get bitten, you fall asleep, you wake up with fangs." she explained casually, as if discussing the weather.

Lucius finally calmed down all the way. So what if his best friend is a vampiric elven princess. Weirder things have happened. He couldn't think of any at the moment, but he was pretty sure the have. And it wasn't like she was going to eat him. Of course, she could be manipulating and just be waiting for night to come and suck everyone's blood, but he chose not to dwell on those thoughts.

"Wait, how will you inherit the throne if your father's immortal?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"Well, because pretty much everyone in our kingdom is immortal there's a limit of 550 years per reign. My father's been king for 500 years this year so I don't have to take over for another 50 years. Which isn't that long if your immortal." she added with a rueful smile.

"What about heirs? How can you have children if you're a vampire?" he asked, feeling a twinge of smugness and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on at the blush that crept up her neck.

Aurora gave a mortified groan, "Non-cursed Lucius, _non-cursed_. I still function like a normal living human, er- half human. I just have fangs and great hearing among other things."

"Oh. So... do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"You can bet your ass I do" she said grinned back.

That ran to the gates and stopped. The gatekeeper was there and they needed to distract him. Lucius gave Aurora a look and the sorceress nodded once. She smiled and conjured up a pair of Gryffindors while turning her and Lucius invisible with sorcery. When the gatekeeper opened the gates to get the two "students" she and Lucius ran out. Once they were on the other side of the gate Aurora made the illusions vanish and the ran for Hogsmeade leaving a very confused gatekeeper in their wake.

**I don't usually beg but... please please please pleeeeeeeeeease review (^_^) they are appreciated. **


	4. Summer Solstice

The rest of the year passed relatively quickly. Not much happened with the exception of a few well played pranks on the Gryffindors. Kat had come to Hogwarts a few more times and Lucius found himself confused as to whether he liked her, or wanted to kill her. He guessed it depended on his mood and her attitude of the day. As for Aurora, he was a little shocked that she was a vampiric elven princess, but it quickly wore off after he thought about it for a while. He had quickly found out she wasn't nearly as fragile as he had first thought. As it turned out her father hadn't sent her away because he was afraid she would be harmed, he sent her away to keep her from going out to battle too many times. Kat had told him that Rory was a particularly well known warrior and her enemies feared her as much as her people loved her. Lucius was pleased to find that Rory was the one who came up with battle strategies and used her gift to help plan the numerous follies on their rival house. Lucius was almost glad that third year was over so they could start fourth year. _Almost._

He knew he would miss Aurora, she had become his best friend. The elven princess had a way of latching onto his heart and making sure he could never fully get rid of her presence there. They had truly become thick as thieves and he wasn't sure if he could handle a full summer of high society events full of pompous pure-bloods and the rest of those who considered their class far above the rest of the population's. When he voiced his concerns to his friend and her cousin he was more than a little taken aback of their reactions.

_Flashback:_

_Both girls burst into a fit of giggles._

"_What in the name of Merlin is so funny?" Lucius demanded._

_Rory sobered up enough to control the giggling and give him an answer. "Oh trust me Lucius, you don't know the meaning of pompous. Not until you've attended court in Meldredh, or at least one of daddy's soirées,"She said, her eyes shining brightly._

"_Meldredh?" Lucius asked._

_Kat sighed, "Aurora's kingdom." she said, rolling her eyes._

"_My _father's_ kingdom," Aurora corrected somewhat crossly, "and anyway, my father holds the largest dinner parties in the realm, which causes a mass build-up of pretentious idiots filling the halls of the castle."_

"_Its true," Kat interjected, "they're so stuck-up that they actually _gasp_ if you use the word _legs_ as opposed to _limbs_._

_Aurora began to laugh again, "And they get even more worked up if you show said legs." Aurora said with a wink and a wicked grin at Lucius, who was currently shaking his head at his friends antics._

_End_

Lucius chuckled at the memory. He was _definitely _going to miss the little spitfire over the summer. The young blonde looked out the window next to him and decided to take advantage of one of the few sunny days in England and go for a walk. When he stepped out side the air was warm, but not unbearably so. The scent of lilies and roses drifted from the close by gardens and swirled around him. He inhaled deeply and began to walk, not caring where he was going, just glad to be out in the open air and not in the eerily quiet, empty manor. It was later in the day, about three o'clock, so the sun wasn't blindingly bright, but still high enough to bathe his surroundings in radiant sunlight.

After walking for about a half an hour he stopped and looked around. The manor was now a mere speck in the distance and Lucius realised that he was heading towards Stonehenge, he could already see the top of the ring of stones. He knew he was getting a little too far from the manor for his mother's comfort but figured what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. He continued down to the stone structure and was only about three metres before the first wave of magic hit him. He knew it was the summer solstice and his magic, as well as other witch's and wizard's, would be heightened for about a week, but what hit him was stronger than anything he had ever felt. It was like he had walked into a wall made purely of magical energy. The curious thing about it though, was the fact that he picked up more than one magical signature. He had expected maybe one or two magical beings to be there, but it was unusual for more than one or two people to be there due to all of the muggles there, futilely trying to somehow channel some sort of imaginary entity through the formation. Lucius laughed at the thought.

Muggles were so strange. He shook his head and continued walking.

The magic had apparently recognised him as a magical being and was now swirling around him like a warm summer breeze. Once he climbed up a small incline he was at eye level with the rock formation. What saw him shocked him to his core. There weren't any muggles, there weren't any young witches and wizards partying, there weren't any centaurs sacrificing a doe (Lucius was a little sceptical on the latter, but it still seemed to make more sense than what he was looking at now). No, there wasn't any of that. Instead there was a small group of people so elegant in their movement that there was very little chance that any of them were human. And in the middle of them was the last person he expected to see in Wiltshire. Aurora.

Aurora's POV

Aurora huffed at her advisor. It wasn't her fault she was battle oriented, she grew up with six brothers a father, and no mother. Well, her mum didn't die until she was seven, but even then her mother was a complete tomboy, motherly, but a tomboy none the less. She usually didn't mind Gaius' counsel, but for him to tell her that once she got home she wasn't allowed to fight, that was crossing the line. And to top off her already not-so-sterling mood, Fenniel, one of her father's numerous counsel members kept reminding her of something she'd rather forget. She truly loathed Fenniel and made a mental note to fire him once she inherited the throne. She wanted nothing more that to stalk off into the safety of the middle the stones in front of her, at least they understood how she felt, in a group but still alone. As if sensing her cousin wasn't as happy as usual, Kat walked up beside her and fixed her crown. Aurora smiled and thanked her. She really did love her cousin, even if she had the tendency to be a pain every once in a while. Then again, Aurora would probably be bitchy on occasion too if she had to go to Beauxbatons.

"You okay Rory?" Kat asked, concern filling her eyes.

Aurora took a deep breath and nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm just nervous about going back, I was hoping I could go out and fight to calm my nerves, but apparently daddy thinks that I'm too dagger-happy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You, Rory, are a very strange girl," Kat said with a chuckle.

Aurora smiled and nervously tugged on a lock of her long hair. At the feel of it she was automatically reminded of Lucius. She loved his hair, it was long and blonde but strangely not feminine in the least. She was happy she had managed to make at least one friend in this god forsaken realm. She missed Meldredh terribly and Lucius had managed to distract her from her home sickness. And distracting her was _not_ an easy feat. But Lucius wasn't here now, and it was going to take a lot more that just a thought of him to distract her from this. It had been months since she had last seen her father and from the news from her brothers, he was even worse than when she had left Meldredh.

It had all started when her mother died. Her father didn't really mourn for her mother, he just carried on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, gradually, reality struck and he never really recovered. Now Aurora was facing the possibility of having to take emergency control of Meldredh and was terrified. Sure she had fought against bloodthirsty savages and monsters on a daily basis for weeks at a time, but controlling a kingdom larger than all of earth's seven continents combined at the tender age of 14 scared the life out of her. Lucius had become something of a security blanket to her over the past nine or so months. She always felt safe with him, almost as safe as she felt with Gaius. The fact that he wouldn't be anywhere near her and Gaius would most likely be called to attend to her father just made her feel even worse.

The ebony-haired princess sighed and looked around. She did a double take when she saw a figure approaching her and her troupe of warriors and advisers. She motioned for a soldier she recognised as Cassius to come closer. He bowed as he approached her.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked.

"Cassius, go see who that is, he looks familiar."

"Yes, malady."

Less than two minutes later Cassius trotted over with the individual in tow. Cassius didn't even get the chance to explain anything before Aurora tackled Lucius to the ground laughing.

Lucius' POV

Lucius hit the ground with a thud and laughed at the princess on top of him. She really did look pretty with the sun around setting behind her, creating a golden halo of light around her head. Lucius blinked a few times at his thought process. He had always thought of Rory as pretty, but he never dwelt on it like he had been recently. She gave a little cough and got up, breaking Lucius out of his reverie. He smiled when he saw that she was blushing madly.

"You know, we've known each other for a while now. You don't have to get all flustered every time you tackle me, or hug me, or," he smirked at her, "wake up on me."

Aurora was really blushing now, "Hey! That's not fair! I... I mean you... ugh, I give up!"

Lucius smirked again and walked over to her. "It's okay princess, I was cold anyway."

Aurora bristled at the dreaded nickname,"I though I told you not to call me that?"

Lucius shrugged, "Yeah but I like getting you mad, its amusing."

Aurora was about to retort when Lucius' arms snaked around her waist. She just relaxed and enjoyed having Lucius by her side again.

"I missed you," Lucius said.

"I missed you too. You got taller." Rory smiled.

"No, you just got shorter."

Aurora gave him a half-hearted glare and playfully swatted his chest before hugging him. He noticed she did that a lot when she go emotional.

"And as touching as this scene is, no pun intended, I really must ask you to to not profess your love in front of those of us who wish to keep their lunch."

Lucius slowly let Rory go and glared at Kat, who did the mature thing and promptly stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Rory who was talking to the man who had approached him in some strange language.

"Its Faerie, the language." Kat said, "She's just asking Cassius when we're leaving."

Aurora looked at Lucius with her hazel puppy dog eyes. _Oh Merlin, not _those _eyes_, Lucius thought.

"We're leaving at sundown." she said sullenly, then her eyes lit up like a light bulb had gone off behind them. "I know, why don't you come with us!"

Lucius looked at her dumbly (which really isn't a good look on a Malfoy). "C- come _with_ you? How? Will these people even let me? All of my clothes are here!"

Aurora gave another laugh, "One, you wouldn't have to do anything, the portal is opened by _elven_ magic, not human magic. Two, you wouldn't need clothes," she blushed at the look he gave her, "My brother has some that should fit you, and if they don't then we can just adjust them magically. And three, I'm a princess, and one that can handle a sword better than any of _these _men, so the idiots have to do what I say."

Lucius chuckled at her,"Fine, but what about my parents? I'm sure they'd like to be informed if their son has been dragged off into another realm by an impulsive elven princess."

She tried and failed to give him an actual glare then just shrugged. She grabbed his hand and before he had time to protest they were standing in front of his mother and father.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, so sorry for the intrusion but I was wondering if I could impulsively drag your son into another realm?"

Abraxas Malfoy didn't even look up from his newspaper, "How long will you two be gone?"

Lucius gaped at his father as Rory answered, "Three weeks, we'll be back a week before school starts."

"Lucius, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Very well, you may take him, Merlin knows it could do him some good to learn about another culture." the elder Malfoy said drolly. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Aurora gave him a wicked grin, "I'm a princess sir, I could burn down an entire village and people would think it was adorable."

To anyone who didn't know Aurora that would have sounded arrogant and condescending, but Lucius heard the bitterness laced through her words.

Abraxas chuckled, "I hope you don't _actually _planning on burning down a village."

"No promises," Rory joked as she grabbed Lucius and transported them back to Stonehenge.

Lucius was too shocked to notice the sudden change of scenery around him. Had Rory just engaged in playful banter... with his _father_?

Aurora's POV

When they got back to Stonehenge there were the four guards and Kat were waiting for them.

"So is Lucy coming with us?" Kat asked with a smirk.

Lucius glared at her and Rory hit her playfully as the two girls bubbled over with laughter. Before Lucius had the chance to reply an Fenniel walked over to the trio and bowed respectfully to Aurora.

"It is time, Milady." he said smoothly.

Aurora inclined her head gracefully and followed him to the centre of the stones. The sun was just dipping into the horizon, casting shadows lazily on the planes around them. The setting orb had cast a gentle golden glow over all within the structure. The entire area was enveloped in an ancient magic that had everyone sombre, even Kat, who usually had a smirk set firmly on her face, held a neutral expression and had her hands clasped respectfully in front of her. The elves, along with Lucius and Kat, had formed a perfect circle around Aurora as the princess began the ritual.

"_Yedh neirdeh. Haevo delgh matroh_!" she said, eerily calm.

The stones around them began to radiate a bright green light and a humming sensation made its way through Aurora's body. She closed her eyes as she absorbed the light, allowing it to warm her suddenly chilled frame. As she opened her eyes the light was poured into them, illuminating them with the same green light. A wind swirled around her gently.

"_Mehadre id ludh so luid._" she finished quietly. Her eyes returned to normal and her body stopped humming.

The stones reabsorbed the light and then everything went dark before a blinding light flashed to the right of the group where three stones made up a doorway. Instead of seeing a continuation of Wiltshire it opened up to a lush forest.

Aurora smiled at the scene before collapsing.

Lucius' POV

Lucius watched as one of the guards caught her and stepped over the threshold and into the forest. Just before he stepped through Rory woke up and was placed back on the ground. She turned to Lucius and smiled at him happily. He looked around in awe as he entered the magical woods. Everything was emitting a soft silvery glow, giving off the impression that it took a great deal of magic to create this world. When Lucius looked over to Rory her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths, almost as if she was trying to calm herself down.

"Are you alright Rory?" he asked cautiously.

She gave him a half smile and nodded, "Fine, just a little nervous. Haven't been here in awhile."

Lucius gave her a look.

"_Okay_, I'm scared."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "What do _you_ have to be scared of, if anyone should be scared its me. I'm in a different realm and I just heard something in the bushes over there."

Rory laughed, "Don't worry, there's nothing in _these_ woods that could kill you. And its not that this realm scares me, quite the opposite really, its seeing my father again that scares me. Last time I was here he wasn't quite... himself. I'll explain later."

Lucius nodded and kept walking but then what Rory said finally registered. "Wait Rory, what did you mean when you said nothing in _these_ woods could kill me?"

Rory just smiled and kept walking, quietly humming to herself. Lucius forced himself to calm down, _there's nothing to be afraid of, _he thought, _you're surrounded by four warriors, to vampires, one being a sorceress, plus you have your wand._

Just as Lucius was getting used to the feel of the forest the troupe came to a sudden halt. He raised an eyebrow towards Aurora who smiled giddily. There was a wall of vines in front of them and the elf who had spoken to Rory earlier muttered an incantation and the vines parted.

Aurora turned towards him and whispered, "We're here!"

**A/N review please :)**


End file.
